Hurt and Regret
by Elfera
Summary: Edmund tried to reason. Peter didn't listen, now he has to pay the concenquences. NO ROMANCES!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well I felt like writing something showing my feelings torwards Peter, and Edmund. This takes place before the whole little scene with the fighting at the castle.**

**I don't own Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Amber: Sadly she owns me.**

Edmund's PoV

Peter kept on talking about going to the castle to invade. My mind was going through all the possiblities.

Finally I decided to speach.

"Peter I don't think this is a good idea."

"That's my mind exactly." Caspian mummbled from right next to me.

"How is it not a good idea?" Peter asked. I could tell by his eyes I was not to answer.

"Because we are already low on Narnians, because of Miraz, do we really want more deaths?"

"SHUT UP!" Peter shouted, and pretty much everyone in the room jumped. Eyes traveled to me. "You think you have Narnia's best intrest at heart but you don't! We all know you don't, because you're a tra..."

Then I stood up, my eyes flashing.

"Fine let every good soul in this room die! What does it matter to me?" Then I walked out of the room, but once I got out. I ran out of The How, and collasped onto the soft grass, and I let the tears flow.

**Me: I bet you know my feelings now. :{D This may not be a oneshot. I do not know yet. If it isn't it will have the battle, and well... you know this won't be a oneshot. YAY!**

**Edmund: I do not like the plans.**

**Me: Yeah sorry, and for those who do not know. I'm the girl version of Edmund. Please do not say anything that can scar me for life.**


	2. Well that was nicely handled

**Me: I got good reviews, I'm surprised! Why? Because I thought I failed. I said speach instead of speak. I FEEL SO LOVED! YOU PEOPLE GET COOKIES! Not muffins. They're mine. ALL MINE I TELL YOU! (giggles)**

**I bet you know who I hate. I hate PETER PEVENSIE! Stupid little bleep.**

**Peter: She's making a story called Peter's Mistake.**

**Me: Peter is so mean in that one you just want to reach in and smack those freckles off his face!**

**Peter: Edmund's the one with freckles not me.**

**Me: I know. YOU DON'T DESERVE APOLLO DOTS THEY'RE ONLY FOR THOSE WHO APOLLO LIKES!**

**Peter: ...**

**Edmund: HA HA SOMEBODY DOESN'T LOVE YOU!**

**Peter: And you like her liking you?**

**Edmund: She isn't like those creepy fan girls. That's all I care about.**

**Me: Correct. (shudders) those creepy fan girls.**

**Creepy fangirl: OH MY GOSH IT'S EDMUND EEK!**

**Edmund: AAAAH!**

**Me: I got this. Creepy fan girl, Taylor. Taylor creepy fangirl.**

**Taylor: Wanna see my torture machine?**

**Creepy fangirl: AAAAH!**

**Me: I don't own anything! **

Susan's PoV

I turned to Peter the moment Edmund left.

"Well that was nicely handled." I said that, because I hoped Peter would remember what happened last time I said that. He didn't.

Peter just glared at me.

After that everyone was to afraid to stand up to Peter.

After the meeting I went up to Peter, and well. I smacked him in front of Caspian. Peter looked at me hurt, and a hand on his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Now you know how Edmund felt." I said stalking off to find my younger brother.

I finally found him outside The How. The wind blew through his dark hair.

"Ed?" I said softly sitting next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Peter's right." Edmund whispered. "I am a tra..."

"Edmund you are not a traitor, so stop saying that."

"But I am!" Edmund cried. I sighed, and held my brother close.

**Me: Well there's going to be four chapters. Next is Peter's and that's when the battle is. **


	3. The Fight

**Me: I wasn't going to post this in till I had a review, but apprently that wasn't going to happen. (glares) Here's the deal. I want to finish this. But if I don't get at least two reviews for the last chapter, and three for this you won't be getting the next. You wished it on yourselves for not reviewing.**

**Edmund: I do not like this chapter.**

**Me: You have an excuse not to like it. I haven't even writen it yet, but we all know how it's going to end. Exspecally since I like you. Not like as in. I'M GOING TO MARRY EDMUND EEK! That would be weird. Edmund is like my boy twin. We're not identical though. **

**Edmund: That would suck. Then my voice will go low and high. Low and high.**

**Me: Oh hush. -.- I have a weird voice. GET OVER IT ALREADY! Ugh curse the day we didn't get PC. You know I'll just do it the easy way.**

Stupid Caspian. I can't beleive he didn't follow the battle plan! He had to go after Miraz, now everyone will pay for it!

I looked around for my siblings. Susan was firing her arrows at the enemy, and... what was Edmund doing on the watchtower?

He sliced through every single one of the archers on the tower. He turned to the door, and stopped. Then quicker than anything he rushed to it, and blocked the door with his torch.

Oh no.

Then the door burst open. Miraz marched in, a sword in hand. Two soldiers blocked the door.

No! No no no no!

Miraz advanced positioning his sword.

NO!

I started to run torwards him. NO NO NO NO NO!

But as many times as I said no in my head. The answer will always be, yes.

It didn't take that long for Miraz to win. It wouldn't had been so easy, if I had let Edmund have the two swords. He's weaker with just the one. Don't ask why, it's weird.

Edmund's sword flew out of his hand, and with one fluid motion...

"NO!" I screamed.

Edmund's eyes widened in shock. His legs buckled.

Miraz twisted the sword he thrust in my brother. In the same spot as the witch. Then Miraz pulled the sword out.

"AAAAAAAH!" Edmund screamed. Then he fell to the ground. Miraz's mouth twisted into an evil grin.

All Narnians were quiet.

"Ed" Caspian whispered.

I bolted. I ran torwards the watch tower in the fastest time posible.

How could I be so cruel to him? He was trying to help, and I push him away. Then this happens!

When I got to the top of the tower Miraz, and his soldiers left. Susan was issueing the retreat. No one stopped them.

"Hang on Ed." I whispered. "Hang on, in till we can get Lucy's cordial." Edmund looked at me weakly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"No" I said. "I'm the one who should be sorry. You tried to tell me that this was a bad idea. I didn't liston! I'm so sorry." Edmund grinned at me weakly.

"I g, guess you did the m, mistakes this time. What a n, nice change."

"We'll get you out of here Ed." I said. "I'll get a griffen." Turns out I didn't need to. Caspian of all people sent one to us. I gently put Edmund on it's back, and clammered on after him.

"Come on Ed." I whispered. "You can make it."

**Me: Okay I'm debated weather to use Caspian's, or Lucy's PoV. If it's Caspian, Lucy's PoV will still be used. But I want to do Caspian. What do you think?**


	4. The Twentith Time

**Me: Wow. Someone really wanted an update. So I updated! Everyone love Guest! If you don't I'll make you. (does my evil glare that makes people uncomforible) Wow I really need a life.**

**Edmund: Yes. Yes you do.**

**Me: Well then after this is the last chapter done by Lucy which will be in England. I have a sudden craving for tuna... I'll go make it.**

**Peter: (coagh)idiot(cough)**

**Me: Come off it Peter. Everyone knows that. Anything you can do I can do better! I can do anything better than you!**

**Peter: No you can't!**

**Me: Yes I can!**

**Peter: No you can't!**

**Me: Yes I can Yes I can Yes I can!**

**Edmund: Elfera just say you don't own anything.**

**Me: NEVER!**

* * *

I looked up at the griffen that carried Peter, and Edmund. I knew we had to get to camp quickly. Hopefully Lucy will be ready. Just to be sure I should send someone ahead.

I waved a red-tailed hawk down.

"Can you go ahead and tell Lucy that Edmund has been injured, and will need the cordial as quickly as possible?"

"Yes your magisty." the red-tailed hawk said, and then flew off.

I couldn't help, but feel like this was all my fault. Even though it wasn't, was it? I didn't know. What if it was my fault?

"Keep yourself together Caspian." I muttered.

**_A while later they reach camp._**

The moment the camp came in sight, Lucy ran up.

"Where's Edmund?" she asked. I pointed at the griffen. "How bad is it?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that my uncle stabbed him." Lucy nodded, then waved her hand over her head. The griffen with Peter, and Edmund on it desended.

Peter quickly, and gently (after jumping off the griffen of course) set Edmund on the ground.

His face was pale, and his breathing shallow. The blood from the wound had spread quickly.

"Hurry Lucy!" Peter said. Lucy after coming out of her state of shock, uncorked her cordial. Then slowly and carefully, put one drop in his mouth.

Susan joined them soon after. They were all on the ground, and were grouped around him. I felt like they've done that before.

Susan had Edmund's head in her lap, while the others were looking down at him.

Then Edmund stopped breathing.

Tears were freely falling down their faces. It was probably one of the most heartbreaking scenes I've ever seen.

Then so softly, I was probably the only one to notice. Edmund coughed. I was right about myself being the only one to notice. The others were to busy crying.

Then Edmund's eyes slowly opened. He looked confused at his crying siblings.

"What are you crying about? Did someone die?" His siblings stopped crying, and slowly looked down at Edmund.

"We really should wait in till we're absolutly sure you're dead, before crying." Peter said. "That's like the fifth time."

Fifth time? And Peter still lets him go into battle?

"No that's the twentith." Edmund said sitting up.

...

**Me: Edmund was supposed to die, but I decided to let him live. It's funnier this way. There's no way I could make Edmund dying be funny. I love making people laugh. **


End file.
